


With Favors

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Gordon and Oswald are Collaborators with Favors. Oswald gives Gordon information about the underworld of Gotham in exchange for sexual favors.[Not as dark as it sounds- promise!]





	With Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a scene I've had in my head for awhile but it didn't really fit any of the prompts for the Summer of Gotham challenge. So here it is.
> 
> Not meant to be connected to any other fic.
> 
> This takes place in the near future. Oswald isn't quite the Penguin we know from lore but he's closer. And Jim is the father of a 3 year old Barbara "Batgirl" Gordon.

“I’m finished doing your dirty work, Penguin,” Jim tossed the yellow folder on the kitchen table. “Give me something I can use.” 

 

“I don’t know what you mean, James,” Oswald tore open a toddler sized bag of gummies from the counter and ate one. “The man in that folder is responsible for fourteen armed robberies, nine grand thefts, five counts of manslaughter, and at least two counts of jaywalking as you can see from the photos.” He tossed another gummy into his mouth. 

 

“This isn’t a joke, Oswald,” Jim said. “This man is one of Sofia’s top lieutenants. As was the man before him. And the woman before both of them. You’ve been using me to cripple your biggest rival. Sofia is bound to figure it out, she’s not stupid.” 

 

“It’s still  _ Sofia _ , is it?” Oswald crumpled the empty bag in his fist. “How do I know  _ Miss  _ Falcone doesn’t come here after I’m gone and hands you a folder with one of my own people in it?” 

 

“Oswald,” Jim sighed and pulled at his hair.  _ How long had they been doing this,  _ he wondered. “Give me the name of the Wayne bomber.” 

 

“I can’t do that, Jim.” 

 

“Can’t or won’t?” 

 

“Both.” Oswald braced himself against the countertop, year after year he needed his cane more and more but Jim knew he refused to show weakness in front of him. 

 

“The bomber nearly killed one of my people last week, Oswald,” Jim rubbed his eyes. “He lost his arm, might lose his leg. I’m begging you, give me the name before someone is killed.” 

 

“You could say the information is worth an arm and a leg,” Oswald laughed.  _ Jim was not laughing. _

 

“You’re protecting them, meaning they’re under your protection,” Jim thought aloud. “But you never attack the GCPD which means it’s not one of your people. Joker is currently residing in Arkham. Fries is still on ice. Last I heard Ivy was in hibernation. And Cat would never hit Wayne, plus she never deals in explosives. Which leaves one name, Riddler.”  _ It's always Riddler with Penguin, isn’t it. _

 

“We had an agreement to leave Nygma out of this,” Oswald spat.  _ Penguin still had a weak spot for Nygma, perhaps he always would, just as James would always have a soft spot for Oswald,  _ Jim thought. 

 

Jim smoothed down his mustache, a nervous tic he had developed since growing the ‘mouse’ as Harvey called it. He was on edge, he recognized the symptoms. “What kind of  _ favors  _ does Riddler pay you in, Penguin?” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

 

Oswald opened and closed his mouth like a fish, then he  _ slapped  _ Jim hard. “That was most  _ unfair,  _ James.” There were tears in his eyes James was not proud to see. “And must I remind you, you are the one that wanted to keep this  _ casual _ ? You’re the one that wanted the openness to see other people. Not _ I _ .” 

 

James held his cheek, the slap had woken something in him, it made him feel  _ something _ . He had never asked if there were other lovers for Oswald, he would tell him if asked he knew, but part of him did not want to know the answer either way. 

 

“I think you should leave,” Jim looked away from the eyes that could still pierce him deeper than any bullet. “Don’t call me.”  _ He should have ended this long ago. It was the right thing to do.  _

 

“You accuse Riddler of trading  _ favors  _ for protection but I would say that is more your game, Gordon _ , _ ” Oswald got in his face. “And Nygma for all his sins never made me feel like a  _ whore _ .” 

 

James faced Oswald, it was never Oswald that turned away from the hard truths that had always been more Jim’s style.  _ He wasn’t wrong though, was he,  _ he thought. But the truth was there hadn’t really been anyone since Oswald for awhile now, whoever shared his bed. 

 

“I’ll walk you to the door,” he said. Oswald refused any help from him and walked ahead, Jim noted his limp was worse today. They made it to the door much too soon. “Oswald,” he stopped him, he couldn’t let it end like this. Not without a proper goodbye. James tilted Oswald’s head up and brought their mouths together. He had meant the kiss to only serve as a quick goodbye, he should’ve known, he had never been satisfied with just a taste of Penguin, but his lips only met unyielding teeth. 

 

_ It had been too long and James was hungry for more.  _ He pushed Oswald’s back against the door, he made a sound of pain when his spine met the doorknob, and Jim bit down on his lower lip. Oswald opened his mouth against the assault and held on to Jim’s sides to keep from falling. The kiss was as messy and desperate as their first had been back when they were both young men.

 

_ It had been far too long.  _ James lifted Oswald off his feet and braced him against the door, Oswald’s bad leg wrapped around Jim’s calf. He tasted the gummies that Oswald had been eating on his tongue, it should have been disgusting but he wanted to taste more. He ripped his mouth off of Oswald’s and nibbled along his jaw.

 

“ _ James _ ,” Oswald moaned somewhere near his ear. “ _ Only you _ ,” he whimpered. “ _ It's always been you _ .” He humped against Jim. “ _ I-”. _

 

_ “Shhh _ ,” Jim stopped Oswald’s words with another kiss. He knew what he had been about to say. He knew how Oswald felt. As he knew what he did  _ not _ . Jim did not, could not,  _ love _ Penguin. What he felt for Oswald was beyond both  _ love  _ and  _ hate _ . “I want to take you upstairs.” 

 

“I didn’t bring my cane,” Oswald breathed against his mouth. “My leg has been bothering me this week, you’ll have to carry me.” 

 

James actually growled, Oswald did not often allow him to carry him but when he did he knew it drove Jim crazy. He hefted Oswald higher grabbing his ass that had only gotten fleshier with age, Oswald wrapped both legs around Jim’s waist. He climbed the stairs blindly as Oswald attacked his mouth and tripped over the last step as Oswald undid his belt buckle and put his hand down his pants. At the top of the stairs, Jim’s back hit the wall. 

 

“We have to be quiet,” Jim whispered against Oswald’s lips. “Barbara is asleep up here.”  _ Barbara  _ his daughter, he reminded himself.  _ He was a horrible father. _

 

“I can be quiet,” Oswald panted. 

 

Jim chuckled. “You haven’t been a quiet a day in your life, Os.” 

 

“Then you’ll just have to make sure my mouth is too full to make any noise,” Oswald winked, badly. Jim felt his cock twitch under Oswald’s hand.  _ It was far too late to turn back now. _

 

James put Oswald down but kept his arms tightly around his waist as he maneuvered both of them towards his bedroom. Oswald pulled Jim’s dress shirt out of his pants and started to undo the buttons. James pushed them through the doorway and stepped away from Oswald long enough to close the door and turn the light on. He removed his shirt, and grabbed Oswald. He held his face in both of his hands and kissed him like he was starving for his breath. 

 

Oswald sucked his tongue, stealing his breath, while putting his hands underneath his undershirt and pushing it up. Jim broke the lip lock to allow Oswald to pull it over his head before diving back in. He backed Oswald backwards towards the bed and pulled him down with him. Oswald sat on Jim’s lap and ran his hands down his bare chest, he played with the hairs that were now mostly grey. 

 

“It doesn’t seem fair, you just get more distinguished with age,” he tweaked one of Jim’s nipples. “While I gain five more pounds every year. Five more years and even  _ you  _ won’t be able to carry me up stairs.” 

 

“So you’re admitting you  _ do  _ like the mustache?” Jim teased. Oswald’s mouth and jaw were already red from where Jim had kissed him. 

 

“Every time we’re together I end up with rug burns all over my body.” Oswald started pulling Jim’s trousers down. “ _ All  _ over.” Jim chuckled. “It’s not funny, James. It even hurts to take a piss.” Jim laughed harder. 

 

“I’ll shave it the moment you promise to go straight, Penguin,” he smiled. “That’s the deal.” 

 

“You wouldn’t  _ like  _ me if I were straight, James.” Oswald lifted up and looked down at him. “Shall we make another wager? I bet you I’ll make you scream out before I do.” 

 

“And what do you get if you win?” 

 

“You have to wear my last birthday present to you underneath your uniform during the Founders Day Parade next month,” Oswald smirked. “And pray you don’t get shot. What would the emergency crew think of the  _ last good man in Gotham  _ then?” 

 

“It’s a deal,” James grinned. “But you won’t win this round, Penguin.” 

 

“Oh, you should know by now I plan to play  _ dirty _ ,” Oswald moved down between Jim’s spread legs. “And I don’t intend to lose.” 

 

“...............”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm blushing.. this is actually more sexual than I intended to go with this ship even though I ended it before it got too explicit. 
> 
> Hope you're not too disappointed if you got this far- 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and if you want please leave a comment!
> 
> Ps- don't ask what Jim has to wear if/when he loses.. I have no clue. I'll leave it to you.


End file.
